Computing systems are faced with obligations to provide data security services, such as one or more encryption services and/or authentication services. Encryption services are typically performed by one or more algorithm ciphers, which may employ one or more keys to convert information from plain text into ciphertext. A trusted and widely adopted block-type symmetric-key cipher is the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) cipher that was adopted by the U.S. Government. The AES cipher may introduce a significant amount of computing system burden when performing its iterative cycles of ciphertext generation. Such computing system burdens may be further exacerbated based on a size of the key.
Computing systems may also employ authentication services together with the encryption and/or decryption services. The Galois Counter Mode (GCM) combines encryption with authentication in a manner that takes advantage of parallel operation(s) of the computing system on which it operates.